A Triangle of Complicated Love
by The Moonstar9
Summary: Ivypool doesn't really like the idea of Tigerheart joining ThunderClan but she soon starts to fall for him. Dovewing doesn't know who to choose, Tigerheart or Bumblestripe? Foxleap has feelings for Ivypool but is too shy to tell her. Hazeltail has started following Bumblestripe around, showing feelings towards him. How will this all turn out? SPOILER ALERT FOR THE LAST HOPE!
1. Tigerheart Arrives

**A Triangle of Complicated Love  
**

**Created By: The Moonstar9**

**Characters Owned By: Erin Hunter**

**Last Update: 10/3/2012**

**Chapter 1: Tigerheart Arrives**

**Narrator: Cinderpelt**

**Tigerheart's POV**

Birds were chirping in the distant. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and there was a cool breeze in the air. Tigerheart was padding through ShadowClan territory, alone. He made sure he wasn't being followed by any cat. He had said goodbye to his sister and Tawnypelt before he left camp. They had assumed he meant he'll be going out for a while type 'goodbye'. But they didn't know that wasn't true. Tigerheart wished it didn't have to be this way. He would miss Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt, and his father very much. But at least they still would be able to see each other. They would see each other at Gatherings and perhaps on a patrol.

Tigerheart was heading towards the ThunderClan border. This was all going to be for Dovewing. Once he joined ThunderClan then she'll have to be with him again. The only reason why she left him was because they were in different Clans, right? Hopefully, she didn't already have Bumblestripe as a mate.

In the battle against the Dark Forest a half a moon ago, Tigerheart saw Dovewing and Bumblestripe sitting so close together when he was leaving ThunderClan camp. When he saw that, he knew that something was going on between. He tried to forget that and made himself believe that they were just Clanmates comforting each other. That's what he had to believe. Because if he joined ThunderClan and Dovewing already had a mate then he would have joined ThunderClan for nothing.

Tigerheart stopped right on the edge of the ShadowClan border. He let out a sigh and crossed into ThunderClan territory.

**Dovewing's POV**

"That was a good hunt." Thornclaw mumbled, mouth full, as he padded through the thorn tunnel. He was carrying four fat mice by their tails in his mouth.

Dovewing and Spiderleg padded after him, their mouths filled with prey. Dovewing had caught a plump squirrel and a starling. She was pretty proud of herself. It was tough catching the squirrel. There was so much pretty in the forest this time of season. It was newleaf after all. All of the Clans were recovering well since the Dark Forest battle that took place two moons ago.

"It certainly was." Spiderleg muffled to Thornclaw. He was carrying a crow and a couple of voles.

The three cats set their prey onto the fresh-kill pile. Bumblestripe came running towards Dovewing, looking excited. He rubs his cheek against hers, purring in delight. "Hi, Dovewing! How was the hunt?"

Dovewing purred in returned and replied, "It was great actually. There is so much prey in the forest!"

Bumblestripe and her relationship wasn't yet official. Their Clanmates always assumed that they were mates. If one of them asked Dovewing if they were mates, she would either laugh or give a simple shrug. He was always so sweet and kind to her. She honestly didn't know if she was ready to become his mate. After her breakup with Tigerheart two moons ago she wasn't yet ready to take on another mate just yet.

"Bumblestripe!" whined a small voice. Dovewing turned her head to see Bumblestripe's apprentice, Lilypaw, marching towards them. "You said we were doing battle training today!"

Sorreltail's kits, Lilypaw and Seedpaw, had recently become apprentices. Their mentors being Bumblestripe and Blossomfall. Dovewing envied them both during the ceremony. She had thought that she would mentor one of Sorreltail's kits. Then she told herself that Bumblestripe and Blossomfall were older than her and had more warrior experience. Dovewing guessed she might have a chance with Brightheart's kits. They would become apprentices any day now.

Bumblestripe nods to Lilypaw, pulling away from Dovewing. "We are."

"When?" Lilypaw demanded.

"Right now."

Lilypaw bounced up and down excitedly. "Great! Can Seedpaw come too?"

"Yes. She and Blossomfall are already in the training hollow." Bumblestripe replied in amusement.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Lilypaw then raced towards the camp exit.

Bumblestripe looked towards Dovewing and licked her cheek. "See you later!" he runs off to catch up with his apprentice.

Dovewing watched him go. _Sometimes those two are more like friends than mentor and apprentice._ She thought and shrugged. She glances around the clearing. Everything seemed peaceful now. Squirrelflight was busy organizing patrols as usual and Cloudtail was playing with his kits near the nursery as his older kit, Whitewing, watched. Cinderheart was now in the nursery, heavy with Lionblaze's kits. Mousewhisker, Brackenfur, and Hazeltail were making the warriors' den bigger since Cherryfalls and Molefur moved in. Those two received their warrior names the same time Lilypaw and Seedpaw became apprentices.

Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Millie had all moved into the elders' den not too long ago. Purdy died of old age a few days after they joined him. That upset Dovewing a little. She had liked Purdy even though he always kept telling stories constantly. Some of those stories were interesting.

"Dovewing!" Squirrelflight called her over.

Dovewing rushed over and skidded to a halt in front of her. "Yes?"

"Do you mind going on another patrol?" Squirrelflight asked.

Dovewing nods. "Sure."

"Okay, I need you−"

Squirrelflight's voice was cut off by a cat yowling, "Intruder!"

Dovewing's fur immediately stood on end when she heard the alarm. She should've been using her senses and she would've known that the intruder was coming.

Mousewhisker had been the cat who yowled and he was bristling when a cat walked through the thorn tunnel. It was a cat that Dovewing did not expect to see in the ThunderClan camp.

"Tigerheart!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Bramblestar suddenly came charging from his den and stood on top of the Highledge, glancing around. "Who's the intruder?" before anyone could respond his eyes fell on Tigerheart. He narrowed his eyes at the ShadowClan cat. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

Tigerheart stared steadily up at Bramblestar and spoke calmly. "I come in peace, Bramblestar."

"What are you doing here though?" Thornclaw demanded pushing his way through the crowd of cats that were forming around Tigerheart. "Have you come alone?" he peered behind Tigerheart as if expecting to see anymore ShadowClan warriors.

"I'm alone." Tigerheart replied.

"Why are you here, Tigerheart?" Bramblestar questioned calmly. "Is ShadowClan in trouble?"

Tigerheart shook his head. "No. ShadowClan is well."

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it…" Dovewing heard Cloudtail hiss quietly.

"Well what is it then?" Bramblestar demands.

Tigerheart blinked slowly at him and responded, "I've come to join ThunderClan."

There were several gasps of shock in the clearing. Dovewing was one of them. _Tigerheart, wants to join ThunderClan? _She thought in disbelief. _But why...?_ But she already knew the answer to that question. _He wants to be with me. No! How could he leave his Clan for __**me**__?_

Bramblestar was quiet while his Clan yowled in outrage. He waited for them to quiet down a little before he spoke again, "Come see me in my den, Tigerheart." He turned away. "Squirrelflight!" he called before disappearing into his den.

Tigerheart began climbing up the rocks to Bramblestar's den with Squirrelflight right behind him.

Dovewing's Clanmates were whispering angrily to each other.

"I think he just wants to spy for ShadowClan." Rosepetal growled.

"I agree." said her brother, Toadstep.

Ivypool came up to Dovewing with an unknown look on her face. "I know why Tigerheart wants to join ThunderClan."

"Why?" Dovewing questioned, pretending not to know.

"He wants to be with you, of course!" she snapped quietly.

"Surely that's not the reason?"

"Well duh! Of course it is. It's the only reason."

Dovewing shrugged. "I don't know."

Ivypool stared at Dovewing suspiciously. "You aren't going to be with him are you?"

"I never said that!" Dovewing said quickly.

Ivypool didn't seem to believe her. "How could you do this to Bumblestripe? I thought he was your mate!" she exclaimed.

"Bumblestripe is not my mate and I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Whatever!" Ivypool huffed angrily and padded away.

Dovewing glared at her sister. She was such a pain sometimes. Dovewing then looked up at Bramblestar's den. Her anger disappeared and was replaced by worry and nervousness. If Bramblestar allowed Tigerheart to join ThunderClan…things would be complicated.

_**Cinderpelt (Narrator):**__Tigerheart wants to join ThunderClan? How could he do this to his family and ShadowClan? I could never leave my family behind…but I can understand what love feels like. It's the strongest emotion. But the real question remains…Would Bramblestar really accept Tigerheart into the Clan or drive him back to ShadowClan?_

**End of chapter 1**

**Author's Note:**_If I get about three reviews I will update chapter 2.__Thanks for reading!_


	2. Tigerheart Joins ThunderClan

**A Triangle of Complicated Love**

**Last Update: 10/6/2012**

**Chapter 2: Tigerheart Joins ThunderClan**

**Tigerheart's POV**

Tigerheart climbed up the rocks towards Bramblestar's den. As nervous as he was, he kept a confident face. When he first arrived in ThunderClan a few heartbeats ago, all eyes were on him. He couldn't stand the stares but he remained calm. Dovewing was amongst the cats. He had to stop himself from running over and licking her all over.

When Tigerheart made it to Bramblestar's den, Bramblestar was sitting on some moss with his tail wrapped around his paws.

"Have a seat." Bramblestar told him.

Tigerheart settled down in front of the ThunderClan leader. Squirrelflight sat down next to Bramblestar.

"So…why is it that you want to join ThunderClan?" Bramblestar questioned him. He didn't sound suspicious or upset about it to Tigerheart's relief.

Tigerheart's heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He hoped they couldn't hear it. He knew that he couldn't tell Bramblestar the real reason why he wanted to join ThunderClan. Bramblestar would be furious and would for sure not accept him into the Clan. So Tigerheart had to go for one option. Lie.

Tigerheart took a deep breath and told a lie, "I want to join because I just felt lost in ShadowClan…" he began but Squirrelflight interrupted him.

"You're in love."

Tigerheart stared at her in surprise. "N-no." he stammered.

_Good StarClan!_ He thought. _How did she know?_

"Yes you are," Squirrelflight insisted. "I can tell." She sounded sympathetic and not upset.

Tigerheart couldn't meet her eyes so he stared down at his paws instead.

"Is this true?" Bramblestar questioned calmly.

There was no use denying it any longer. "Yes." Tigerheart replied.

Bramblestar let out a sigh. "Love is strong, I know…" he seemed to be thinking thoughtfully for a moment. Then he spoke again more seriously. "I won't ask who it is you are in love with but I will accept you into the Clan. We are kin after all and I trust you."

Tigerheart looks up at Bramblestar in surprise. "Really? You trust me?"

Bramblestar nodded. "You're my sister's son. Of course I trust you. Is this okay with you, Squirrelflight?" he asks turning to Squirrelflight.

"Yes," she answered, staring at Tigerheart warmly. "It'll be good to have such a great warrior in ThunderClan."

"Okay," Bramblestar turned back to Tigerheart. "You know you must protect your new Clanmates in battle and you must gain their trust. I can't do that for you."

"I understand. I will remain loyal to ThunderClan from now on."

"Good. Now I will hold your apprentice ceremony and you will receive a mentor to learn ThunderClan's ways of hunting and fighting." Bramblestar got up and padded out of the cave.

Squirrelflight brushed past Tigerheart as she followed Bramblestar out.

Tigerheart sat there for a heartbeat. _Did he just say apprentice ceremony? Am I becoming an apprentice again?_ He thought before getting up and leaving the den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar yowled from the Highledge.

Most the cats were already in the clearing and they settled down below the Highledge. Jayfeather came out of the medicine den with Briarlight dragging herself behind him. They both stopped right outside the den and sat down, side by side. Brightheart stayed close to the nursery with her three kits and the elders came out from their den to sit down.

Squirrelflight gestured for Tigerheart to sit beside Bramblestar. He came over and sat on Bramblestar's other side. He stared down at his new Clanmates. Most of them were giving him hostile looks, including Ivypool. Tigerheart looked around for Dovewing and spotted her sitting in between Bumblestripe and Lionblaze. Bumblestripe and Dovewing had their tails intwined which made Tigerheart shiver in jealousy. He hoped that he wasn't too late.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar shouted in his deep voice. "Tigerheart has come from ShadowClan and wishes to join ThunderClan. He says the reason for this is because that ShadowClan weren't treating him very well and he felt out of place."

Tigerheart twitched his ears at the lie.

"So I am allowing Tigerheart to join ThunderClan." Bramblestar finished.

The whole Clan remained dead silent. Some were exchanging angry glances at one another and a few others seemed interested. Tigerheart saw Ivypool in particular glaring up at him in pure hatred.

Bramblestar continued on, "Tigerheart will be trained ThunderClan's way of hunting and fighting. From this moment Tigerheart will be known as Tigerpaw once again until he has completed his training. His mentors will be Ivypool and Brackenfur. I've chosen them both to help him finish his training quicker."

Tigerpaw flinched when Bramblestar said Ivypool's name. _Ivypool? Why her?!_ He thought and he saw that Ivypool was looking just as shocked as him.

"Go ahead and touch noses with your mentors." Bramblestar told Tigerpaw.

Unwillingly, Tigerpaw climbed down the Highledge. Brackenfur waited for him below and touched noses with him when he arrived. Ivypool came up and touched her nose to his aggressively.

"The Clan meeting is over!" Bramblestar yowled.

"We should get straight to showing you the whole of ThunderClan territory and then we'll do some battle training," Brackenfur suggested to Tigerpaw. He stares at him thoughtfully, "This reminds me of the time when Tawnypelt brought you and your siblings here several moons ago. I was your mentor then too."

Tigerpaw nodded, ignoring Ivypool's glaring. "Yes, I remember."

"Let's get going then!" Ivypool exclaimed, innocently. "Come on, Tiger_paw_." She walked towards the camp exit with her tail high in the air.

Tigerpaw growled before following after her. He had a feeling that he was going to get teased a lot as long as he was an apprentice. He never thought he would ever become an apprentice again. It would take a while for his new Clanmates to get used to having him around. They would still see him as a ShadowClan warrior for many days. That didn't really matter to Tigerpaw though. At least he'll have Dovewing…hopefully.

•••

In the forest, Tigerpaw and his new mentors had just arrived at the WindClan border.

"This is the WindClan border here, Tigerpaw." Ivypool was telling him. "Give it a good sniff."

Tigerpaw wanted to claw out her tongue right then and there. That would get her to shut up. She was treating him as if he was an apprentice on his first day out of camp. He sniffed vigorously at the WindClan scent marker before jerking his head to glare at Ivypool.

"Okay. Tigerpaw already knows what WindClan smells like, Ivypool," Brackenfur told her. "We were just showing it to him."

"Just making sure he knew where the border marker was so he wouldn't accidentally cross it." Ivypool said cheerfully.

_Yeah, sure. _

"Okay, that's about it of the whole territory. We'll do some battle training now before night comes." Brackenfur said, turning to head towards the battle training area.

Ivypool and Tigerpaw padded after him. Tigerpaw looked towards the sun and saw that it would be setting soon. He quickly turns away before his eyes burned out. Everything was different in the ThunderClan forest than the ShadowClan forest. Tigerpaw was use to hunting and training in ShadowClan.

Once they arrived in the battle training area, Brackenfur settled down on top of a flat rock. "How about you show Tigerpaw an advance move." He suggested to Ivypool

Ivypool stood in the center of the clearing. She suddenly leaped into the air and swiped her claws downward towards an imaginary enemy. Then she landed on all fours.

Tigerpaw knew that move. Well he didn't actually know how to do it, he just saw some ThunderClan cats using it during a battle once.

"Do it, Tiger_paw_." Ivypool ordered. She went over and sat down next to Brackenfur.

Tigerpaw cursed quietly. He then leaped into the air and attempted to do what Ivypool did.

"No, no, no!" Ivypool came marching towards him once he landed.

"What?" Tigerpaw asked in annoyance. "I did exactly what you did."

"No you didn't!" she exclaimed. "You did the complete opposite. I sliced downward and _not _upward. What would your enemy be doing way up there?"

"Well So-ree," TIgerpaw said sarcastically. "Let me try it again."

"No!" Ivypool snapped. "I will have to show you again. And this time, pay attention!"

"Calm down, Ivypool," Brackenfur said sounding slightly irritated. "There is no need to get so upset about it."

Ivypool growled, "Yes there is! Tigerheart- I mean Tiger_paw_ shouldn't even be here at all!"

Brackenfur nodded in understanding. "I know you're upset about Tigerpaw joining ThunderClan but you'll soon have to get use to it. He's a ThunderClan cat now."

"Whatever." She spat. She leaped into the air and demonstrated the move once more.

Tigerpaw let out a low sigh. _I don't think I will ever consider Ivypool as a Clanmate._

**End of Chapter 2**

_**Cinderpelt (narrator):**__ Tigerheart…oh um Tigerpaw has joined ThunderClan after all. He must really love Dovewing to do this. But how will he ever get to be with her when she's already spending more time with Bumblestripe? We'll find out soon enough…_


	3. A Moment with Tigerpaw

**A Triangle of Complicated Love**

**Last Update: 11/2/2012**

**Chapter 3: A Moment with Tigerpaw**

**Dovewing's POV**

Dovewing was padding through the forest the next day after Tigerpaw's arrival to ThunderClan. She still couldn't believe that he joined ThunderClan. Just to be with her! She wondered if she would ever leave ThunderClan and join ShadowClan to be with Tigerpaw.

_I wouldn't be able to bear it without Ivypool and Bumblestripe._ Dovewing thought. _Ivypool's my sister and Bumblestripe is my best friend. Besides…I have so much family in ThunderClan!_ Pushing the thought away, she padded on. She opened her mouth to taste for prey. When she didn't catch a scent, she used her special senses. She traveled with her senses until she spotted a vole not far off. _Purr-fect!_ When she was moving quietly towards the sound of the vole, she caught a scent in the air. _ShadowClan!_

Dovewing's fur stood on end. She used her senses to find out where the ShadowClan cat was hiding. Then saw that Tigerpaw was crouching behind a bush, peering out her.

"Alright, come out." Dovewing said, the fur on her back relaxing. She didn't realize that it was only Tigerpaw. He still had the ShadowClan scent on him.

Tigerpaw stepped out slowly, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"What do you want?" Dovewing demanded, feeling irritated that he was spying on her. "Shouldn't you be training with Ivypool and Brackenfur?"

Tigerpaw simply nodded. "Yeah, but I snuck away for a moment to see you," he leaned forward is eyes still wide. "Did you just use your powers?"

Still uncomfortable about speaking about her senses, Dovewing nodded.

"Oh Dovewing, that is so cool." He said as he took a step towards her.

Dovewing took a step back. "How'd you know I was in the forest?"

"I saw you walking through the trees," he replied. Before Dovewing could say anything he pushed his body up against hers and purred loudly. "I missed you...so much."

Dovewing leaned into him as she breathed in his scent. She missed him too. Just being around his handsome self and leaning against his strong body... Then she suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Tigerpaw asked, his eyes wide in worry.

"N-nothing!" Dovewing stammered. Her fur was hot in embarrassment.

Tigerpaw blinked clearly confused. Then his features softened and he took a step towards her. "I joined ThunderClan to be with you. Aren't you glad?"

Dovewing felt her embarrassment ease away and was replaced by anger. He thinks he can just come join ThunderClan and expect her to be with him? He was wrong! "No! How could you, Tigerpaw! How could you join ThunderClan and leave ShadowClan?"

Tigerpaw stared at her. "I thought you'd be happy..."

"You were wrong! You left your family. I could never do that!"

Tigerpaw looked hurt. "Of course _you_ wouldn't do anything like that. Your too special."

Dovewing's anger turned to shock. "So you just loved me because of my powers?" she gasps.

"No!" Tigerpaw said quickly, as if surprised she even asked that. "You know I loved you before I even knew about your powers. You know that!"

Dovewing was quiet now as she thought about it. _That is true…_ She thought. Now she felt bad for shouting at him. He loved her that much to give up his life in ShadowClan. He left his family behind; his sister, his mother, his father, and all of his friends. That was something Dovewing could not do. _I could at least…comfort him._

Tigerpaw took a step toward her and whispered, "I love you so much and it hurts so bad to be away from you."

Dovewing's body burned hot when Tigerpaw pressed himself against her. She let out a purr without realizing it. It felt nice to have Tigerpaw by her side again. Bumblestripe didn't matter at the moment. She wasn't betraying him…because they weren't even mates!

The two stayed like that for a few heartbeats when a call echoed in the forest.

"Tigerpaw! Where did you go?" it was Ivypool calling.

"I got to go," Tigerpaw whispered to Dovewing. He licked her cheek. "I'll see you later..." he said it so smoothly, it made Dovewing shiver in delight. He then bounded off into the trees.

Soon after, Bumblestripe and his apprentice came padding towards her. Lilypaw was dragging a huge thrush with her.

"Did you catch that?" Dovewing asked, sounding normal. She hoped that they didn't see her with Tigerpaw just now.

Lilypaw dropped the thrush and looked at Dovewing happily. "Yup!"

Bumblestripe nodded in agreement. "She's quite a hunter. Almost as good as Sandstorm was!"

Lilypaw shook her head. "Nope! I will be better than Sandstorm ever was! She's so old anyway and she can't even hunt."

"Show some respect for your elders." Bumblestripe told her sternly.

"I was just saying." Lilypaw shrugged.

Bumblestripe turns to Dovewing, his eyes warm. "What are you doing out here? Catching prey?"

"Uh..." Dovewing thought quickly. "I was just going back to camp. Come on, let's go." she turned away and padded off in the direction of the camp before Bumblestripe could ask any more questions.

Bumblestripe followed with Lilypaw dragging her thrush behind him.

**End of Chapter 3**

_**Cinderpelt (narrator):**__ Oh, those two are adorable. But what will Dovewing do about Bumblestripe? I know they aren't mates but…I don't know. Things will work out eventually…I hope._


	4. Unsure

**A Triangle of Complicated Love**

**Last Update: 2/2/2013**

**Chapter 4: Unsure**

**Dovewing's POV**

The sun was setting, Dovewing just emerged from the nursery. She had been playing with Brightheart's kits. They were all so cute and playful. It wouldn't be long before Cinderheart gave birth to her kits. Her kits would be so cute too, Dovewing knew. She wondered if she'll ever have such wonderful kits of her own. But who will be her mate? Bumblestripe or...Tigerpaw? Dovewing pushed the thought away. She didn't need to worry about that right now. She padded up to the fresh-kill pile.

Just then, Ivypool and Brackenfur came through the thorn tunnel, holding prey in their jaws. Tigerpaw followed them from behind, holding a very fat vole and couple of mice. He had seemed pretty lost when he first joined ThunderClan three sunrises ago but now he seemed as confident as ever. Dovewing hardly ever spoke to him because Ivypool and Brackenfur always had him out training or hunting. Those two were training Tigerpaw hard, and that was good; in a way.

The moment Dovewing and Tigerpaw shared together the day he joined ThunderClan, was still fresh in Dovewing's mind. She longed to be brushing pelts with him again. Though…every time she thought about him in that way she felt like she was betraying Bumblestripe. They weren't mates but she couldn't help feeling guilty. Dovewing and Bumblestripe shared a special bond and she likes him just as much as she likes Tigerpaw.

Ivypool, Brackenfur, and Tigerpaw came up to the fresh-kill pile and dropped their prey there.

"You did good today, Tigerpaw," Brackenfur praised. "I'll ask Bramblestar if he'll let you go to the Gathering tomorrow night." he then bounded away towards Bramblestar's den.

Tigerpaw stared after him, looking a bit anxious. He turns to Dovewing and his face immediately brightened. "Hi!"

"Hello." Dovewing greeted him steadily. She didn't want to show her excitement in front of Ivypool.

"Want to share this vole?" Tigerpaw asked cheerfully. "It's the biggest I've ever caught since I've been here!"

Dovewing stared at the fat, juicy vole. She wouldn't mind tearing into that. She opened her mouth to say yes but Ivypool spoke first.

"No," Ivypool said quickly. "Tigerpaw, you were going to take that to the elders, remember?"

Dovewing's tail drooped. "Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted to eat it too."

"And you will get to eat it," Tigerpaw told her before facing Ivypool. "Dovewing and I are going to share this, okay?" Dovewing could tell he was trying to remain calm and not snap at her sister. Flicking his tail, he mumbled, "I'll take something else to the elders."

"I am your mentor, Tigerpaw," Ivypool had her eyes narrowed at him but her voice was calm yet commanding. "Take the vole to the elders."

"Alright fine then!" he snapped before snatching up the vole and marching towards the elders' den.

Ivypool took a quick glance towards Dovewing before grabbing herself a mouse and padded over to Blossomfall who sunning herself on the half-rock.

Dovewing sighs. She knew Ivypool did that on purpose. Ever since Tigerpaw joined ThunderClan, Ivypool has been acting so hostile towards him. Why couldn't they just be friends?

"Hey." Dovewing jumped at Bumblestripe's voice. She hadn't notice him come up behind her. "Anything good to eat?" he begins looking through the pile with a paw.

Dovewing shrugged, distracted by her thoughts on Tigerpaw.

"Want to share this squirrel?" he asks politely, pointing with his paw at a medium sized squirrel.

Dovewing shrugged again. "Sure."

He takes up the squirrel in his mouth and brought it over near the warriors' den. Dovewing sat down beside him, their pelts brushing. She felt the skin beneath her fur getting warm. At least her heart wasn't pounding like whenever she was with Tigerpaw. Bumblestripe took a bite of the squirrel and passed it to her. She takes a bite and chews thoughtfully.

"I am letting Lilypaw take a break from battle training tomorrow." Bumblestripe told her after he finished chewing. "I was just going to let her hunt."

Dovewing nodded. "She's turning into a great hunter." She takes a bite out of the squirrel.

"Yeah, she is. Anyway…" Bumblestripe was shifting his paws nervously. "If you aren't busy tomorrow...I was thinking...uh...if we could...um…"

Dovewing began chewing on her food more slowly. The way he's acting now, Dovewing knew what he was going to ask and her pelt tingled in delight.

"If we could...hang out the rest of the day together...?"

Dovewing gulped down her food. The thought of spending the rest of the day alone with Bumblestripe made her delighted. But…she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. She did like Bumblestripe but she just wasn't sure...

"Bumblestripe..." Dovewing began slowly. She was looking for the right words to reject him. He was gazing at her nervously and hopefully. Dovewing immediately felt bad. She couldn't say no to those eyes, could she? Dovewing took in a deep breath. "Sure. It would be fun!"

"Really?" Bumblestripe asks, sounding so joyous. "Wow...I can't wait!" he touched his nose to her ear and then began eating some of the squirrel again.

_I feel like I'm betraying Tigerpaw now…_ Dovewing thought feeling guilt rise up inside her. She immediately shoved the guilt down and forced excitement to rise up. _What am I saying? I'm not betraying any-cat. It'll be fun spending a whole day with Bumblestripe! _

She glances at Bumblestripe and smiles. Then she suddenly felt eyes on her. She looked up and noticed Tigerpaw standing near the medicine den, looking straight at her and Bumblestripe. The expression on his face was unreadable. Dovewing gulped. Was he upset with her because she didn't share a meal with him? It wasn't too late to share. She decided to just call him over to come and share with her and Bumblestripe. She thought better of it when Tigerpaw blinked slowly and simultaneously turned his gaze away from them.

_**Cinderpelt (narrator):**__ Ivypool __**is **__being kind of harsh to Tigerpaw but I can understand she's just trying to protect her sister's relationship with Bumblestripe. And Tigerpaw may have to go to the Gathering! I have a feeling that won't go very well…_

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
